Dreamer Lives!
by Silverfox364
Summary: Came 2nd Place in a Fanfic Competition (got me a free dvd!) A Farthing Wood Fanfic about Dreamer, a Red Fox Who was killed when she was a cub. This is a story about what might of happened if she survived... COMPLETE


"Oh, Not again!" The young red vixen sighed to herself.

She ignored her father call and continued to dreamily look at the butterfly hovering above her. What was this strange creature, why did it have these strange patterns and colours over it. It landed on an old dandelion. It was so still it looked as if it was dead. Like it had turned to stone or some thing like that. The young vixen pushed the flower stem with her paw which immediately awoke the butterfly again.

"Dreamer!" Fox called once again.

"Oh!" Dreamer moaned, She put her ears down and turned her head towards her father who had appeared a few meters behind her.

"Dreamer, Must you keep wondering off like this" Fox asked.

"I'm sorry father. I just can't help it, I mean…Its so boring around the earth and the worlds full of so much wonder and excitement you can't possibly expect me to stay in the same place all day."

"Oh Dreamer…I know your such a curious cub but you need to be more careful. There are so many dangers to a cub like you…One day you'll have your whole life to explore this world. I think I may have to ban you from leaving the earth, for your own safety."

"But…But…" Dreamer stuttered trying to think of a reason to change her fathers mind.

"I'm sorry Dreamer…Come along, its getting dark and your mother will start to worry about you."

Fox started to walk away from Dreamer…Expecting her to follow. Dreamer looked down at her paws and turned to follow her father.

"Hmmm…I swear home was the other way" she thought to herself. She didn't want to admit it but she had been lost.

"Why can't you just stay by the earth and play with your brothers and sister?" Fox asked while walking.

"I like playing with them but Charmer and Friendly get bored to quickly and Bolds to rough!" Dreamer replied.

The two foxes had almost reached the earth when Vixen ran over to great them.

"Dreamer! Where have you been…Its dark! Even Bold's asleep!" Vixen said.

"Sorry Mother" said Dreamer as she walked into the earth.

* * *

It was early morning, Fox was already out he had gone to sort out some trouble with Weasel and Measly again. Vixen had decided to go on a hunt alone. Badger had offered to look after the four cubs. He had been told to keep an eye on both Bold and Dreamer. Bold pounced on Dreamer and roughly chewed on her ear.

"Ow! Bold…" Dreamer cried. "Your being to rough again!"

"Sorry Dreamer, Didn't mean no harm, Just wanted to play" he carefully stepped away from her.

Dreamer saw something big and blue dash past.

"What's that! The only thing that blue in white deer park is a mole…But that's to big for a mole. Maybe I should go look…" She thought.

She followed the small path that lead away from the earth.

"Dreamer! You heard what dad said" Bold called to her.

"Well your not exactly one to stick to the rules are you Bold!" she dashed into the woods before Badger saw…He was a bit busy telling Charmer and Friendly about another bit of the journey from farthing wood to white deer park.

"We could see the busy human path ahead of us…Great human machines ran past. The other side there was a fox hunt coming after your parents…We were caught between two evils and we finally chose…" He spoke in the background.

Bold ran up to the three "You finally chose to cross the busy human path…!"

"Erm…yes, quite right Bold" said Badger.

Dreamer continued into the wood in search of the great blue animal.

"Where could this animal have gone…I so want to see what it is" she thought to herself.

Dreamer sat down and looked around watching all he trees in case she saw a blue animals dash by. Without warning a big blue dog fox pounced behind her.

He growled, "I'll get rid of you mangy red foxes one by one, starting with you!"

Scarface, the mighty blue fox bounded on to Dreamer, growling non-stop. She ran off as fast as a terrified cub could. She had dodged him making him even more angry.

"Arr…" he growled yet again.

Dreamer was good at dodging attacks, She had to be with Bold around. This time Scarface went for her neck…Being old he was tiring quickly so he wanted to get this over and done with quickly. But again she dodged, Although she wasn't fast enough. Scarface grabbed her by the back, leaving a vicious and bloody scar that would be with her for the rest of her life, If she lived thought this of coarse. He still had her in his mouth. He was almost twice the size of her but she was still quite heavy for him. Dreamer couldn't take the pain anymore…She swung around and bit the left side of his muzzle. Scarface barked and dropped the cub. Dreamer started to run again, maybe she could find her father…he would save her. Scarface sat for a few seconds and quickly began to run after her again. After only a small bit of running Scarface needed to rest, he couldn't let the cub go though, then he would be caught on farthing land. He jumped one giant leap and landed just behind her. Her grabbed her tail with his teeth and yanked her back so she was under him. Dreamer laid still, not trying to run off again, She was tired to. She would die here and never get a chance to see her family again or do the things she had dreamed of…

"Father was right" she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and waited or that fatal bite from Scarface.

"Where's Dreamer?" asked badger.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal was heard loud across the park, any animal could tell it was a fox cub...

* * *

Fox was standing nearby…He was hunting a field mouse at the time, he was just about to pounce, when he heard the squeal his head shot up. He immediately shot of towards the noise which was close to his earth. He knew it was the sound of a vixen cub…There were only two vixen cubs on farthing land…They were both his daughters. It wouldn't of been Charmer…She knew better than to wonder off, It was Dreamer.

Badger and the cubs her the squeal even louder…

"Dreamer!" Bold darted into the deeper woods but quickly Fox caught up with him, and ran alongside him.

"Bold, Go back to the Earth!" He shouted while still running.

"But…" Bold muttered

"No buts! Go!" Fox shouted louder.

Bold listened to his father this time…He slowed up and then came to a complete stop. He blamed himself…

"I Should of stopped Dreamer from leaving!, Its all my fault!…And now she's gone" Bold trailed back head and ears down. Badger passed him on the way back…Badger was jogging very slowly trying to get to Fox, He also blamed himself.

"If I'd only of kept a closer eye on her…."

Fox charged through the bush and it lead to a small area with no trees….just hard ground…

"Dreamer!" he called.

"Dreamer!" he yelled again.

He found a spot where there was a little bits of orange fur on the ground and a few spots of blood to. The fur and blood had dreamers scent around it. He looked all around for any signs of life…

"Fox!" Badger called as he came crashing through the bushes.

"Badger…She's gone…Dreamers gone!"

"Fox…I'm sorry…"

"You should be!" Fox shouted.

"Oh Fox…I really can't tell you how sorry I am…"

"Badger…Could you just go and get Vixen please" as Fox turned to face the over way

"Of coarse Fox" Badger said after a pause. Slowly he turned and went back through the bush he'd came through before.

* * *

"Did you hear that! Dreamer must be really hurt…or, or…Maybe even dead!" Friendly sighed.

"Don't talk like that! Dreamer must be alive…She must…" Charmer replied.

"Well…It was silly of her to go off like that" remarked Friendly. Bold keep quite through Charmer and Friendly conversation. He had been sitting by the woods waiting or his father and Dreamer to return…If Dreamer ever did return…Although he didn't want to think she was dead, He couldn't! Suddenly he turned around sharply.

"What do you know any way Friendly! Dreamers alright she has to be!" Bold shouted as tears began to rain down his face, And crying was very uncommon for Bold. There was a long pause from the three of them after that…mainly because they all didn't no what to say.

"I saw her sneaking of…I could of stopped her but I did nothing!" Bold said quietly.

"Bold…Its not your fault…" Charmer said while walking over to him.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here! I don't care what dad says…I'm going to help Dreamer!" Bold ran into the wood, He stopped and turned back to Friendly and Charmer.

"Well…Aren't you coming!?" Bold asked.

Charmer walked up to Bold and stood by him.

"I'm with you Bold…Friendly?"

"Arr…Right but if we get in trouble…I wasn't my fault" Friendly said while walking to join his brother and sister. Charmer and Bold walked ahead while Friendly slowly walked a couple of yards behind them.

After a few minutes of walking Friendly quickly ran to catch by with his siblings.

"Are you sure you know where you going Bold" Friendly complained. Bold and Charmer both ignored Friendly…They had spotted their father.

Bold slowly walked toward Fox, Who was facing the other way. Fox turned around expecting Vixen to be there.

"Vix…Bold! What are you doing I told you to stay at the earth!" Fox shouted.

"I need to help Dreamer!…Where is she, What happened!" Bold cried. Just then Vixen was in sight. Bold stepped back to join his Siblings.

"What's Happened…Where's Dreamer?" Vixen asked as she dropped the mice from her jaw. She looked at her three cubs then up at her mate.

"Dreamers gone Vixen….This is the work of Scarface!!" Fox growled.

"Scarface!!! Where…Where has she gone!" Vixen cried, panicking.

"Didn't you hear the Screeching of a Vixen cub. She was attacked by an animal…!" Fox muttered.

"I didn't hear the Squeal…I would of come to her if I did…Oh Fox! What are we going to do…We have to find her!"

"I'll ask all the animals to search for her…We'll go and look now…" Fox said as he trotted off towards there earth. Vixen came up beside him and nuzzled him…

"We will find her…Won't we fox" Vixen asked.

"I'll find her for you Vixen, I will!" He replied.

Friendly and Charmer followed there parents, Bold sat in the same place…Maybe Dreamer was hidden some where and would come out…just maybe. Of coarse she never did and he got up to follow his family.

* * *

Dreamer opened her eyes…The world was blurred and there were six trees. She blinked and then saw three trees. She tried to stand…She was weak…When she stood on her front left she fell back down. It hurt! It hurt so much! She didn't recognize this place…It was more rocky then woodland. She was on the hard rocky floor and could only see three trees…That was strange within itself.

There was a pool of dried blood by her side and a deep wound in the back of her neck. It hurt to swing her tail…There was a lot of blood over it so she couldn't see what had happened. Close by a medium sized rabbit dashed by. It looked like the farthing wood rabbit, well from where Dreamer was anyway.

"Rabbit!…Where am I?" She asked as she ran after him. When the rabbit saw her he panicked and ran of faster than she had ever seen a Rabbit run before.

"That was strange…Rabbits have never been scared of me before" she thought. She couldn't of been in white deer park any more, well at least not in farthing land. The animals here didn't live by the oath…

Dreamer stopped running.

"How did I get here…I didn't go to far from the earth…I'll find home…" All she could remember was the blue fox coming towards her…The pain…How she tried to get away…How hard she tried.

Dreamer limped to the side of the small rocky cliff where she had awoken. There was a sign down there…It had a picture of a white deer on it.

"So I was out of white deer park…But how?" she wondered. She carefully climbed down the rocky terrain, limping as she went. She fell, only a few meters down but it still hurt. The rest of the way she seemed alright…But the limp didn't help. When she reached the ground she walked to the sign. There was a ditch you had to cross to get into the park and even when she got in, she didn't recognise anything. She tried to cross the ditch and slipped right into it. With her one paw that didn't hurt she pulled herself out and spent about two minutes just doing that. When she had finally reached the top she fell to the floor with weakness. A few minutes of resting and she got back up. Night was approaching and she had to get home.

She slowly and weakly walked through the quiet, lonely woods. She heard nothing of importance to her but then…A fox, A fox was close by. She her a low feminine growl. There was a black figure standing in the distance. It was a young fox, about her age.

"What are you doing on our land you pitiful red fox!" growled the low vixen voice. She could still not see who was coming towards her.

"Who are you!" Dreamer asked, shouting.

"Me! Surely everyone knows me!" She boasted. "I'm Beauty, The name perfectly fits me of coarse. I was named by my mother Lady Blue" She continued as she stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself as a young blue vixen, about Dreamers age and size and looking just like her mother.

"And of coarse there's my Father, Scarface, Leader of the Blue foxes. The most powerful Fox in the world" she continued, boasting.

"So then RED fox" she said walking to Dreamer."

"What are you doing on 'Blue' land?"

"I don't know…All I remember is being attacked by a Blue fox…Then I ended up here."

"You wouldn't be able to help me find my way to farthing land would you…No more 'Pitiful' red foxes on your land!"

"My father would kill me for that! No way…" she spoke as she walked further and further away from her.

"Hey! Wait" Dreamer shouted as she went after her.

Beauty began to run…She had to tell her fellow blue foxes what she had seen.

* * *

"And don't let that Red cub escape me" Scarface commanded one of his blue foxes. He had taken Bold prisoner when Bold trespassed on his land.

"I got rid of a red vixen last night and I'll get rid of that one later…Make sure none of them farthing animals find 'im" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" The blue fox said as he turned to go and guard the prisoner.

"Father!" Beauty screeched.  
"Beauty! What do 'ya want!" He barked.

"I only thought you might of wanted to know about the young red vixen cub on our land!" She said, slyly. Scarface knew it was Dreamer…Who else could it be.

"A red vixen cub ay?"

"Yes father a common red fox…Close to our earth to…" Beauty continued.

"Well I'll teach that mangy cub to keep of my land" He growled. He showed his teeth as he growled and bounded of to find his 'prey'.

"Scarface Sir!" The Blue fox called his leader.

"Arr, What do ya' want! I'm Busy!!" Scarface barked.

"Um…Sir, I'm afraid that that young red dog fox has escaped us!" The blue fox said quietly.

"What!" Scarface shouted. "Well! Get him back…I've got another pest to deal with!"

Dreamer was still trying to find Beauty, She hadn't had any luck though.

"What was that all about…Just coming over and then running off like that. Strange Blue" She thought.

Scarface bounded through his woods looking for the trespasser. He jumped on to a log which began to roll when he landed. At first he lost his balance but then powerfully leaped of to safety before it crashed. Dreamer heard this crash and went to see what had happened. Scarface was on the floor as he made his way to his feet he spotted Dreamer.

"Arrg!" She gasped. She jumped over the rock in front of her and ran back through into the woods.

She didn't look back to see if Scarface was after her…She just ran. Then beside her a blue fox was there…He was male also but it couldn't of been Scarface…This fox was to small. She knew the blue foxes were dangerous but she stopped all the same.

* * *

"Erm…Hi?" Dreamer said to him…A little confused.

"Yeah Hi…Can't talk now, My dad's after you! You've gotta' hide!" The young male said quickly. He pushed her into the bush opposite him, Both of them fell in.

"Who!…Who are you! And why are you helping me…? I don't understand" Dreamer said to him.

"Yeah…Sorry, I'm Ranger. I over heard from my sister that there was a red fox on our land. I don't believe in the feud between our families and I want to help".

"Feud! What Feud…" She asked. She thought about it for a while and finally said "So that's why your father wants to kill me."

"My father, Scarface, He wants all the red foxes out of White deer park" Ranger told her.

"I hope my brothers and sister are alright…Ranger, Could you help me get back to Farthing land?"

"Ok…But my father, No blue foxes must know! Farthing land isn't even far…The boundaries close to here…I'll show you it."

"Oh Thank you Ranger! Thank you, Thank you! I don't have a clue where I am at all…"

Ranger looked around him…Making sure there were no Blue foxes around for defendant. There were no signs of anything blue…And Ranger had a great eyesight.

"Right then…Follow me" Ranger started to run. Dreamer didn't follow to start with…She waited to see what way Ranger was leading her to.

"Well? Are you coming?" he called.

"Erm…Yeah, Coming" She said while running over to him.

Ranger dashed through the narrow woodland paths, he was fast and Dreamer was tried so she was always quite far behind him. Luckily there weren't many bends in the paths so she saw every where he went…Eventually he did slow down thought. Ranger turned around to Dreamer…

"I really shouldn't be doing this…if my father found out he'd kill me…Well any way, Here This is the boundary to your land. You should be safe in there now…I'll have to leave now, Good Luck!" Without giving Dreamer a chance to catch her breath and say thanks, Ranger was off again.

"Good bye Ranger, And Thank you…" she said to herself…she knew he couldn't hear her.

* * *

She was at the edge of white deer park. Just by the outside. All he had to do was to cross the shallow stream in front of her and she would be back in farthing land, safe.

She was quite worried that the water could be to deep…she had never swam before.

Well she had to do this anyway so she went down to the water and tried to get in. It was cold, that put her off even more. She closed her eyes and jumped right in to the middle of the stream. The water only came to the top of her legs, Still, It was cold. Carefully she climbed out of the stream…Then, not to far away…A red fox was running from the park. He jumped over the wire fence…then started running again. He was young…Dreamers age…Could it be?

"Bold!" She shouted a loud as possible. The red fox turned around…He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dreamer!!" He shouted, running towards her. She ran towards him…Each getting faster and faster.

After what seemed like a long run the two were together again. Bold nuzzled Dreamer.

"I thought you were dead! We all did! No-one could find you…!"

"I think I almost did die…Come on lets get back to earth! I can't wait to see Mum, Dad, Charmer and Friendly again! I can't wait to see the look on there faces" She laughed.

"Um…Dreamer…I'm not going back to the earth…" Dreamers face turned from a smile to a frown.

"What! What do ya' mean? Your…Your leaving? You can't your still a cub" she panicked.

"I'm sorry Dreamer…I can't stay here…Maybe we're meet again someday." A tear started to fall down Dreamers face.

"I'll miss you Dreamer…" Bold turned and ran down through to the fields ahead.

"I'll miss you to Bold…" She whispered to herself.

Dreamer slowly walked back into the woods, She continually turned around to see if Bold would come back…She knew he never would of coarse but in a way she couldn't help it.

Kestrel sat eating a mouse she had caught the night before…She had caught it in her usual night hunt around farthing side of white deer park. She had almost finished when she spotted the orange cub dash by. She could barely believe it…She had looked all over the surrounding area and she had the best eyes of all the farthing creatures. Without even saying any thing to Dreamer she spread her wings and flew the very short distance to Fox and Vixens earth. Before landing she called to the foxes…

"Keeee Keeeeee." She did a perfect landing on a overhead branch.

"Fox! I spotted Dreamer…She's on her way here Keeeeee."

At that moment Dreamer crashed through the bushes, back to her home. Thought the family had been told of Dreamers return, they were all still shocked.

"Dreamer!" Fox and Vixen cried at the same time, running over to greet her. Vixen nuzzled her cub, Fox licked the back of her neck. Friendly and Charmer just looked at their sister in amazement.

"I knew you'd be alright Dreamer!" Friendly barked.

"I missed you Dreamer…" Charmer said to her also.

The family were so happy, they couldn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from a nearby spot.

Scarface needed his revenge for this…a cub had escaped him, Him the powerful Scarface. Dreamer was still young…She had escaped this time, and this was only the very beginning of the feud. Dreamer had escaped this time…But would she be so lucky next time…


End file.
